Nicktoons Forever
by IloveNicktoons
Summary: It is an epic xover of all the nicktoons I have seen more than the 2 subjects


Nicktoons Forever

Chapter 1: Zim Meets the Rugrats

One day at Zim's house:

"If this portal works I can finally destroy the human-scum by receiving technology fast and deceivingly, Ohahahahaha!" Zim said evilly.

GIR joined in laughing then he said, "Why we laughing again."

"Because GIR I'm destroying the human race." Zim said flatly.

"But I like the humans." GIR said happily. "Why oh why oh why oh why." GIR cried.

"Because GIR we're invaders we're supposed to annihilate them!" Zim Yelled.

"OK, Hahahaha" GIR said.

"What's so funny?" Zim asked.

"I dunno" GIR replied.

"Well I have to go back to building this." Zim said.

'Can I watch T.V.?" GIR asked.

"Sure" Zim answered. "Maybe it's better that he does nothing to mess it up." Zim thought.

After two hours of clinking, clanging, banging, and yelling Zim finished the Portal.

"It's done, it's done, it's finally done!" Zim yelled excitedly. "Now to call my tallest!" Zim sang.

"What is it now Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Yeah, Zim what is it now, Zim" Tallest Red added.

"I've invented a portal!" Zim Yelled. The Tallest just laughed, and then they said "Have you tested it yet?"

Zim then said "No." "GIR go get that one earth boy I test on." Zim ordered.

"Yes, Sir." GIR said after he went into duty mode.

At Dib's door:

"You wanna come over?" GIR asked Dib.

"Zim sent you didn't he." Dib sneered.

"Yes." GIR said sheepishly.

"Then no." Dib said then slammed the door.

At the Pickles Home: "Hey, Did come here and look at what I invented!" Stu exclaimed.

"That's nice Stu, what is it?" Mrs. Pickles asked.

"A Portal." Stu said.

"For what?" Didi Pickles asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter, maybe for anything." Stu said while shrugging.

At the playpen: "What's a fortal?" Tommy asked.

"It sounds scaaaarrrry" Chucky said.

"Maybe it's a kind of bug." Phil suggested.

"Hey, do you dumb babies wanna know what a fortal is?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Okay, A fortal is an opening to an invisible adult fort and inside if your not on the guy's list you get trapped there, I saw it in a Cynthia Movie." Angelica lied.

"Can we go Angelica?" Lil' asked.

Then Angelica remembers Tommy has a screw driver and the voice altering machine.

"Oh Cynthia, remember when I ordered all that stuff with my Mommy's voice, now that was a real riot." Angelica said to her doll.

"Well I might be able to get you dumb babies on the list _if_, I can borrow Tommy's screw driver." Angelica offered.

"Why do you want my true diver?" Tommy asked.

"I have my reasons." Angelica said.

"Well, okay." Tommy said and gave her the screw driver that was in his diaper.

Then they went 10 years in the future through the Portal.

At Zim's House:"Now I will throw the useless human into the portal!" Zim said narrative during his demonstration like some kind of infomercial. "See there he is, now to go in and get him, _after_ I put my disguise on." Zim said confidently.

At the Pickles House: 10 yrs. after Rugrats(Present Day): After explaining what happened, a strangely happy boy with a strange piece of metal in his head walks in.

"Hi, you strangers make me feel so happy!" Nick said creepily. Then a green boy falls into the room. "Okay, who are these guys?" The older Tommy asked.

"I don't know." The Younger Tommy said.

"Anyone else know?" The older Tommy asked.

"Nope." Phil' said.

"Untuh." Lil' said.

"No way." Chucky said.

"I am Zim, and I am just going to take my, uh, brother and leave." Zim said.

"Is that your doggy? Lil' asked.

"Um yes, GIR let's go home through this magic door." Zim replied.

But then the portal opened for a millisecond and spat out Dib and Gaz. Then Dil pulled Zim's hair and poked his eye causing his identity to show through. "Am I the only one who sees this?" Dib asked as the Rugrats looked in awe. "Yes, I don't know where I am but now I can prove Zim is an alien, so cool. " Dib said then did a victory dance.

"Yay!" GIR exclaimed as Zim looked in horror at the group's faces.

"Nice costume!" Phil' said.

"I don't think that's a costume." Both Tommys said

10 Years Before: "And I want to order one of every Cynthia model of toy in stock and send it to (Her Address)" Angelica said using the voice toy.

Then she hides it in her room and proceeds to walking through the portal out of curiosity.

Back at Zim's house: "Hey, where am I?" Angelica asked as she walked through,.

"I don't see no dumb babies or a party!" Angelica exclaimed and then cried.

Later: "I'm hungry I'll go see if they have any food." Angelica said to Cynthia.

"Hey who are you?" Tallest Red asked.

"I'm Angelica Pickles, leader of the Pickles and friends babies." Angelica replied.

"That's nice, destroy, and take anything we don't care, in fact we hate the owner." Tallest Purple said.

"Okay, but won't they be mad?" Angelica asked.

"No, we just saw him leave ten minutes ago in that portal where you came in." They said. "Bye." They said before signing off.

"Now what do I do?" Angelica wondered after eating stacks and stacks of delicious waffles just sitting there.

"I know I'll just open another dumb portal and those babies will be my slaves again!" She said to herself.

"Now how do you work this?" She asked herself.

And pressed random buttons and saw an older version of her.

To be continued:

Note: Susie and Kimi are present just not added due to me not having seen many episodes with them so I am unable to portray them yet but I will be adding hey Arnold so it might be a little while

Please Review!


End file.
